Dog
, Scala, Friends, Disney Princess |Design ID = Part 4946, Part 6201, Part 6250, Part 31101, Part 48812, Part 58058, Part 92586 |Species = Mammal |Variations = plain/printed, normal/Alsatian/Belville/DUPLO, see Fluffy/Friends |Years = 1976 - present |Appearances = }} Dogs are animals that have had several different appearances in a wide variety of LEGO themes since 1976 and as recent as 2013. Since they were debuted in the early 1900s, there has been a wide range of variations of the piece. Details The earliest appearance of a dog was when the Wooden Toys were around and two wooden dogs were made. One was called Dog (Hund) and the other wood toy was called Terrier (Hund). They also released a set called Wooden Pluto based of the Disney character, Pluto. The earliest appearances of a dog as a plastic LEGO brick was in the DUPLO set 082 LEGOVILLE. Not much more than a white brick attached to a black brick and printed with a dog's face, dogs since then have taken much more detailed forms, ranging from the canine residents of Fabuland, like various buldogs and Dr. Dog, to the highly detailed DUPLO version of Disney's Pluto and the realistic animals seen in many City sets. Currently there most recent variations have been in the City theme: a German Shepherd variation introduced in 2011, a Dalmatian variation introduced in 2013 and a Chihuahua released also in 2013. The Husky was introduced in summer 2014, and was included in the Arctic sets 60034, 60036 and 60062. System Even before the standard dog was introduced, the 2001 Harry Potter set 4706 Forbidden Corridor had featured a multipart model of Fluffy, the enormous three-headed guard dog. The standard System dog first appeared in 2004. Initially exclusive to the Harry Potter theme. When appearing with the Harry Potter theme it was representing Sirius Black. Eventually it appeared in the City line in 2006 and has featured in many sets, particularly as a police dog. It was solid dark grey then solid brown with concave eyes and no printing. In 2011 it was replaced by a new, more detailed mould with longer triangular ears and printed eyes and nose. This mould comes in three colour variants so far. The earliest one was dark orange, then the nougat with black spot on its nose was introduced, which is supposed to resemble German Shepherd (Alsatian). In 2013 a new version (white with black printed spots) representing Dalmatian appeared in two sets of City theme. In 2013 a new mould of a chihuahua appeared in 10'th series of Minifigures (theme) as a trendsetter's accessory. This dog is a one-stud brown figure in sitting position with large printed eyes and nose. It has distinctive pointy ears. Another dog breed in System scale was introduced in 2014. The team of four huskies were included in three sets of Arctic, a subtheme of City theme. The new husky mould has similar proportions as Alsatian, but with more massive body, softer lines and distinctive curved tail. The single stud on the creatures' back allows harnessing the huskies to the sledge. This animal figure is available in light grey with darker saddle-shaped patch on the dog's back and neck, black eyes, eyebrows and nose. Because of the printing technique used, no two huskies are identically coloured. Video games The grey stone dog is a playable character in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game as a guard dog. It is able to dig, and bites as a defense tactic. The LEGO Movie When Octan Tower is first seen in the movie, a wolf using the same Dog mold can be seen howling to add an intimidating effect to Octan Tower to contradict Emmet's statement in the previous scene (how scary can someone's office be?). Belville and Scala The first Belville dog was introduced in sets in 1994, and joined the following year by a smaller puppy. Both were originally plain, but later sets would feature versions with printing. In 1998, Scala introduced new dogs and puppies that had even more detailed, multi-coloured printing patterns for different dog breeds. DUPLO The first realistic DUPLO dog appeared in 1986 and resembled a black Scottish terrier. A new dog was introduced in 1998 and was available in either dark orange, or with dalmatian patterning. The most recent DUPLO dog appeared in 2007 and is available in tan, black or dalmatian variations. Friends For this theme three different dog moulds were introduced so far. In 2012 a long-eared puppy called Scarlett was released as well as a puppy with raised ears, which comes in different colour variations. In 2013 a new poodle was released in two variations. Appearances Fabuland dog * 137 Hospital - Dr. Dog * 140 Town Hall - Buldog Firefighter 1 * 347 Doc David's Hospital - Dr. Dog * 350 Town Hall with Leonard Lion & Friends - Buldog Firefighter 1 * 3603 Boris Bulldog and Mailbox - Boris Bulldog * 3638 Buster Bulldog's Fire Engine - Buster Bulldog * 3639 Inspector Dogge and Kalle Crocodile - Inspector Dogge * 3642 Fire Engine - Buster Bulldog * 3643 Police Van - Inspector Dogge * 3664 Police Station - Buldog Firefighter 1, Inspector Dogge * 3669 Fire & Police Station - Buldog Firefighter 1, Buldog Firefighter 6 * 3672 Hotel Restaurant - Dr. Dog * 3675 General Store - Boris Bulldog * 3682 Fire Station - Barty Bulldog, Bertie Bulldog * 3786 Buzzy Bulldog - Buzzy Bulldog * 3789 Constable Clarke - Inspector Dogge * 3793 Buzzy Bulldog's Mailbox - Buzzy Bulldog * 3794 Police Motorcycle - Inspector Dogge * 3797 Fire Chief - Barty Bulldog * KCF06 Dog Key Chain - Dr. Dog * KCF28 Bulldog Key Chain - Buzzy Bulldog * KCF40 Bulldog Key Chain - Boris Bulldog * KCF52 Bulldog Key Chain - Buldog Firefighter 1 * KCF55 Dog Key Chain - Dr. Dog System dog ;Dark stone * 7324 City Advent Calender 2005 (2) * 4755 Knight Bus * 4756 Shrieking Shack ;Reddish brown * 2824 City Advent Calendar * 4999 Vestas Windmill * 5612 Police Officer * 7237 Police Station – 2 dogs included * 7566 Farmer * 7637 Farm * 7744 Police Headquarters * 8403 City House * 9247 Community Workers (2006) – 2 dogs included * 10176 King's Castle * 10197 Fire Brigade * 66257 City Police Value Pack * K7741 City Police Collection * K7744 Ultimate City Police Collection ;Dark orange * 10218 Pet Shop * 10222 Winter Village Post Office * 2000415 Identity and Landscape Kit * 2000430 Identity and Landscape Kit Magazine appearances * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - The Big Crime Wave!, Minifigures All Around Town! ;Nougat (Alsatian) * 4441 Police Dog Van – 2 dogs included * 7285 Police Dog Unit * 7279 Police Minifigure Collection * 7553 City Advent Calendar * 4428 LEGO City Advent Calendar 2012 * 10659 Blue LEGO Suitcase * 10675 Police: The Big Escape * 60009 Helicopter Arrest * 60014 Coast Guard Patrol * 60021 Cargo Heliplane * 60026 Town Square * 60047 Police Station * 60048 Rogue Hideout – 2 dogs included * 60136 Police Starter Set * 60139 Mobile Command Center * 60140 Bulldozer Break-In * 60141 Police Station * 66388 Police Super Pack * 66389 City Super Pack * 66412 City Police Twin-Pack * 66427 City Police Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66428 City Police Super Pack * 70400 Forest Ambush * 850617 Police Accessory Pack * 2000415 Identity and Landscape Kit * 2000430 Identity and Landscape Kit ;White with black spots (Dalmatian) * 60004 Fire Station * 60024 City Advent Calendar ;Chihuahua * 71001 Minifigures Series 10 Trendsetter * 10677 Beach Trip * 21302 The Big Bang Theory ;Husky * 60034 Arctic Helicrane * 60036 Arctic Base Camp * 60062 Arctic Ice Breaker * 70734 Master Wu Dragon * 60099 City Advent Calendar 2015 Friends dog ;Puppy with raised ears * 3183 Stephanie's Cool Convertible * 3316 Friends Advent Calendar * 3934 Mia's Puppy House * 3942 Heartlake Dog Show * 41025 Puppy's Playhouse * 41026 Sunshine Harvest * 41055 Cinderella's Romantic Castle * 850849 LEGO Friends Doghouse Holiday Bauble ;Puppy with long hanging ears * 3188 Heartlake Vet * 3942 Heartlake Dog Show * 41011 Stephanie's Soccer Practice ;Poodle * 41007 Heartlake Pet Salon * 41021 Poodle's Little Palace * 41058 Heartlake Shopping Mall Gallery dalmatian03.jpg|DUPLO dalmatian puppy dalmatian01.jpg|Scala dalmatian puppy dalmatian02.jpg|Scala dalmatian Bellvile.jpg|Belville adult dog Puppy.jpg|Belville puppy wolfgrey-3.jpg|System dog as Sirius Black Wolf.jpg LAD.jpg Newdog.jpg|Redesigned System dog - dark orange City Dog.jpg|Redesigned System dog - nougat with printing Fang.jpg|Fang Fluffydog.jpg|Fluffy - the giant three-headed dog Friendsdog.jpg|A Friends variation of a dog 98937pb01.jpg|Friends Scarlett (Friends) Lady.jpg|Poodle Dalmation.jpg|System Dalmatian chihuahua.JPG|Chihuahua rsz_img635x345_60036_01.jpg|Husky Dogsled from 60036 Arctic Set Bathound.png|Bathound from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. KryptoDog.png|Krypto the Superdog from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo LEGO Dimensions figure. 75900 Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo physical figure. See also * Cat Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 2004